Canadian Armed Forces (World War III)
The Canadian Armed Forces (French: Forces armées canadiennes), or Canadian Forces (French: Forces canadiennes) is the armed wing of the government of Canada. According to the 2046 National Defence Act, the Prime Minister is the Commander in Chief of the Canadian Armed Forces, prior, the Queen of Canada was considered the Commander in Chief until the 2046 act abolished the legitimacy of the British crown as being the monarch of Canada. The Canadian Armed Forces is led by the Chief of the Defence Staff, who is advised and assisted by the Armed Forces Council. On a global power scale, Canada's military is considered a "global power". With a modern and decent-sized military, Canada's is considered one of North America's most powerful militaries, and is ranked the #3 on Global Rankings for North America, behind the United States and the Dixie Republic. Canada's armed forces also possesses nuclear and space weapons. Canada's military had demonstrated its fighting strength during the various North American Union and NATO peacekeeping missions in Central America. History After World War III, the United States began to suffer population decline as many Americans flocked to Canada in search of new oppurtunities, sick and tired of the corruption within the American government. By 2035, Canada's population had reached 45.5 million, and 70.3 million by 2071. By 2105, the population was 80,310,000. In Canada, the Nationalist Party of Canada was also beginning its rise to power. It goal was to peacefully abolish the legitimacy of the British Crown as the reigning Monarch of Canada, and replace Canada's monarch position with a President. In 2044, the Nationalists got their wish, and finally installed a new Prime Minister in Edward Hayes. Prime Minister Hayes peacefully and respectfully abolished the British monarch's position as Canadian monarch, and held an elections for Canadian president. However, Canada did not transition into a federal republic like its southern neighbor, but a parliamentary republic, still recognizing the cultural signifiance of British ways, as well as royal symbols. Along with its population increase, came its military. Many joined the Canadian armed forces, to help it develop into a bigger world power than it previously was. These descendants of American migrants helped increase the size of Canada's military. By 2072, Canada's armed forces total personnel had grown to 378,204, in contrast to a mere 90,000 estimate prior to World War III. Canada's navy increased to 70 ships, and its air forces grew to 464 aircraft. It also debuted 4 new nuclear-powered submarines. In 2114, the Canadian armed forces saw its greatest increased in personnel, at more than 600,000. Along with the many advancements in Canada's military, it effectively became North America's third largest force, behind the United States and Dixie Republic. Its navy increased into 11 nuclear-powered submarines. Canada's navy also has transport ships stationed in the Caribbean region and allow for easier transport for NAU troops, including that of pirates and drug lords, and to protect NAU interests from all enemies as well as Dixie warships. Due to Canada's proximity to Greenland, considered part of Scandinavia, as well as being a NATO member state, the militaries of Canada and Scandinavia often perform close joint-exercises. Category:Canada Category:22nd Century and On